Mamá
by Azulitahp
Summary: Un papel indispensable en la vida de los hijos... y Harry lo vive en carne propia. Él es mamá por una noche.


**Mamá**

Estaba sumida terminando de limpiar su venerada cocina recordando con una sonrisa amorosa dibujada en sus labios las proezas de Lily, no faltaba nada para que ella hablara. Albus seguía todo el tiempo a James y juntos eran una bomba de tiempo, pero se cortaría un brazo y una pierna si no veía esas sonrisas tan traviesas y encantadoras en los rostros de sus hijos. En tan corta edad tanto Albus como James eran los propietarios de una infinidad de castigos, pero esas sonrisas que sus hijos le dedicaban borraban cada enfado que le hicieran pasar, eran unos diablillos adorables.

Un fuerte portazo la asustó caminando presurosa hasta el pasillo vio la figura alta y enfadada de su esposo. Él sólo la miró unos segundos susurró un escueto "Hola" y se dirigió hasta el segundo piso. _"Problemas en el trabajo" _Pensó ella con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a la cocina y dejó un plato en el microondas y un puesto en la mesa por si Harry bajaba a comer.

Subió al segundo piso a ver si todo estaba bien con sus hijos. Lily dormía profundamente apretando con fuerza su chupete, Ginny se acercó y comprobó que Harry había tapado de nuevo a la niña y le había dejado su oso de felpa regalón. Su esposo enojón estaba embobado por la pequeña pelirroja que mugía en sueños. Con un suave beso en la frente se despidió de su hija menor dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta. James dormía profundamente y ella sonrió al comprobar que su hijo dormía exactamente igual que su padre... con la boca abierta aferrando una larga almohada. Suspirando vio los cromos que con seguridad Harry había dejado sobre la mesita de noche de la alcoba de James cuando fue a decir buenas noches.

En la habitación contigua Albus dormía chupando su dedo pulgar y por más que Ginny intentó sacar el dedo de la boca del niño no pudo, refunfuñando lo tapó con las mantas y le dio un beso en la frente. Se dirigió a encender la luz del armario y como imaginaba Harry ya lo había hecho. Albus le temía a la oscuridad y la luz de su armario era el refugio que buscaría si despertaba en mitad de la noche.

Fue hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso de leche y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden cuando vio la luz del despacho de Harry encendida. Se encaminó con cautela hasta ese lugar y lo vio bostezando, no había rastro de un papel o algún libro. No había indicio de que él estuviera trabajando.

― ¿Ya cenaste? ― Preguntó Ginny con suavidad desde la puerta. Harry en cuanto la escuchó se irguió en la silla y la miró serio.

― Comí algo en el trabajo ― Respondió Harry indiferente buscando cualquier cosa en un cajón. Ginny frunció el ceño, sabía que cuando él tenía problemas en el trabajo era mejor dejarlo en paz hasta que su mal genio disipara.

― ¿Vas a necesitar algo?

― No, de lo contrario lo hubiese dicho en cuanto llegué ― Ginny estuvo tentada de lanzarle el vaso de leche, respiró profundamente se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hasta su habitación, pero antes de que llegara escuchó el llanto de Lily. Su hija no le hizo el trabajo fácil, cantó, le dio leche, la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que por fin, una hora después, Lily se durmió. Recogió todos los juguetes tirados en el suelo, miró una vez más a su hija y caminó hasta su habitación, pero...

― ¡Mamá!

―Albus... ― Susurró Ginny. Fue hasta la habitación de su hijo y se acercó preocupada de verlo sentado en la cama llorando ― ¿Qué pasa corazón?

― El armario ― Lloró el niño, Ginny miró y vio que la luz estaba apagada. La ampolleta ya no funcionaba, usando su varita puso una nueva y se hizo la luz para la seguridad de Albus. Se sentó a un lado de Al y él la abrazó ― Gracias mami ― Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso en la alborotada cabellera azabache.

― Ahora te vas a dormir porque mami está cansada, ¿Bueno? ― Albus asintió cerró sus ojitos reconfortado por lo brazos protectores de su madre y la luz del armario, y en pocos minutos se llevó el pulgar a los labios y se volvió a quedar dormido. Con cuidado Ginny se levantó y antes de que James la llamara pasó por la habitación de su hijo mayor. Gracias a merlín él dormía profundamente, sólo se acercó para volver a taparlo con las mantas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación sintió un vacío al no ver a Harry acostado aún. Se dio una ducha rápida y luego con magia secó su cabello. No había rastros de su esposo en la habitación y ya era media noche, suspirando se removió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Se sentía inquieta por la actitud que Harry mostraba hace un par de días. No le dirigía la palabra y si lo hacía sólo era para avisarle que llegaría tarde del trabajo. En las mañanas no se despedía de ella, sólo de los niños. En las noches en la cama no la tocaba... ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que la besó o cuando se quedaron dormidos abrazados. No dudaba del amor de Harry, pero él nunca se mostraba tan frío...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y su instinto le dijo que cerrara los ojos y simulara dormir. Sintió como Harry se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a desvestirse. Pocos minutos después se acostaba con cuidado, como si no quisiera despertarla e igual que en los viejos tiempos él la abrazaba por la espalda, le daba un beso en el hombro desnudo y soltaba un largo suspiro.

― Perdóname, ya te enterarás de todo ― Murmuró él suspirando con pesar, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Ginny ― Te amo, buenas noches amor ― Segundos después sintió la profunda respiración de Harry. Ya estaba dormido y ella sintió un peso abrumador en su pecho. Por un momento logró sentir la tranquilidad que él le brindaba siempre cuando dormían abrazados, esa seguridad garantizada de que nada malo podía pasar si los brazos de Harry la protegían, pero esas palabras que había pronunciado la descolocaron completamente.

**D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:**

La semana había seguido su curso y todo seguía con normalidad, Harry prácticamente se había olvidado de ella y los niños ocupaban todo su tiempo. De vez en cuando sus ex compañeras de las Arpías la visitaban y se quedaban por horas mimando a los niños. Aquel sábado Harry iría con los niños al parque y cuando ella fue a buscar el coche de Lily Harry se lo arrebató de las manos aludiendo que quería pasar tiempo a solas con sus hijos, si necesitaban algo de ella la llamaría a su celular. Eso terminó por destrozarle el corazón, subió a su habitación y lloró. No entendía por qué en las noches cuando Harry pensaba que ella dormía la abrazaba y la besaba, y cuando ella estaba despierta él la trataba con tanta indiferencia. Esto no iba a quedar así.

Minutos antes de que la cena estuviera lista los niños llegaron directamente a abrazar a su madre, Lily iba cómodamente en los brazos de su padre, quién se detuvo con el ceño fruncido al ver a su esposa lista para salir.

― Mami, ¿Vamos a salir? ― Preguntó James.

― No cariño, ustedes no ― Le sonrió Ginny.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué estás vestida así? ― Inquirió Harry evitando que Lily le quitara las gafas. Ginny se murió de amor al ver esa escena tan tierna, pero según el acuerdo que había hecho consigo misma sólo ignoró la pregunta de su esposo.

― Niños vayan a lavarse las manos para cenar

― Mami está oscuro arriba ― Protestó Al.

― Las luces están encendidas cariño y vas con tu hermano.

― ¡El que llega último es un niño feo y llorón! ― Exclamó James y ambos desaparecieron de la cocina.

― ¿Qué está pasando Ginevra? ― Inquirió Harry otra vez dejando a Lily y su silla especial. Ginny se giró para acomodar los platos sobre la mesa.

― La cena está lista, no acuestes a los niños tan tarde y allí sobre el mesón está la leche de Lily ― Ginny tomó en brazos a Lily dejando con la boca abierta a Harry y salió de la cocina también.

¡Que satisfacción! _"¿Qué se siente que te traten como a un robot, Potter?" _ Amaba desesperadamente a su esposo, pero no iba a permitir que la tratara como a un ser inanimado. Mudó a Lily en su habitación y luego bajó con la niña en brazos junto con su abrigo y su bolso de mano soriendo dulcemente. Cuando llegó a la cocina los niños y Harry estaban cenando, dejó a Lily en su sillita especial.

― Tanto perfume Ginevra ― Resongó Harry, ella simplemente lo ignoró.

― James, cariño no quiero que asustes a tu hermano apagando las luces.

― ¿Me vas a decir dónde vas a estar?

― No, mamá.

― Gracias corazón ― Otra evasiva por parte de la señora Potter _"Uyy el señor Potter va a estallar" _ Harry se levantó molesto cuando sus hijos terminaron de cenar, fulminó con la mirada a su mujer y ella le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

― No me esperes despierto, voy a llegar tarde... si necesito algo de ti, te llamaré. Buenas noches niños ― Y así sin más ella desapareció por la chimenea. Harry grabó la última sonrisa socarrona que vio en los labios de Ginny. Ella estaba furiosa con él, de eso Harry no tenía dudas. Ginny no tenía idea de cuánto amor había contenido esas últimas dos semanas por culpa de sus hijos, en realidad había sido su idea, pero sus hijos le hicieron prometer que guardaría silencio. Los niños a su corta edad sabían que su padre era boca floja con su madre. _"Distancia con mamá, papá" _le había aconsejado James y él estúpidamente le había hecho caso. ¡Le había hecho caso a un niño de seis años!

Bufó, se giró y frunció el ceño. James le tiraba el cabello a Albus y Lily jugaba con la comida lanzándola por todas partes. Iba a extrañar horrores a su mujer esa noche.

― ¡Mamá! ― Bramó Albus y Harry corrió hasta la habitación de su hijo.

― No está tu madre, ¿Qué pasa Al?

― Mami me canta antes de dormir.

― Albus, yo no canto...

― ¡Pero yo quiero que me cantes el conejito picarón!

― Albues duérmete... mañana es el día ¿Recuerdas?

― Sí papi, pero cántame la canción.

― No recuerdo la canción, cabezón.

― Ven, cántala conmigo ― Harry resopló, se acercó a la cama y se acostó al lado de Al ― Canta conmigo... Un conejito muy picarón... Papi ahora tu.

― Un conejito muy picarón de colita blanca como el algodón, su mamá le dijo...

― ¡Oye conejín anda luego al monopatín! ¡Si la recuerdas! ― Harry sonrió, abrazó a James y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

― Cabezón estás muerto de sueño...

― Cántala una vez más... ― Tras cantar la canción diez veces más Al se durmió y Harry procuró revisar la luz encendida del armario, todo estaba en orden. Justo cuando caminaba por el pasillo Lily rompió en llantos.

― ¿Qué pasa mi vida? ― Murmuraba Harry tomando a Lily en sus brazos.

― Ma... ma... ma ― Lloraba ella desconsolada mientras Harry se sentaba en la silla mecedora que Ginny utilizaba para hacer dormir a Lily.

― Tu madre no está, princesa ― Lily miraba a su padre haciendo pucheros y el corazón traicionero de Harry se derritió ― Maldición Lily, no me pongas esa carita ― Lily acentuó el gesto y Harry frunció el ceño dándole el chupete a la niña ― Tu madre hace el mismo gesto cuándo quiere... ¿No me entiendes verdad? ― Lily cerró los ojos y sonrió ― Más te vale que no me entiendas porque cuando cumplas quince años usarás un cinturón de castidad. Obligaré a tus hermanos a golpear a cualquier idiota que se acerque más de lo debido. No mirarás a otros niños, no besarás y mucho menos dejarán que te susurren cosas al oído. El único amor de tu vida seré yo... no te gustarán esos niños peludos y tontos ¿Verdad princesa? ― Lily lo miró por unos segundos, luego cerró sus ojos castaños y soltó una risa cantarina ― Estoy perdido contigo Lily Luna, me vas a matar de un ataque al corazón como lo hizo tu madre en Hogwarts, pensar en tanto idiota cerca de ella me pone enfermo. Quizás con quien está ahora, no me dijo absolutamente nada ¿Lo puedes creer cariño? Tomó sus cosas, se fue y me dejó con ustedes tres completamente desesperado. Albus me hizo cantar la canción que aullaba cuando él era un bebé como tú ― Sonrió Harry tomando de la leche de Lily ― Es un milagro que tu hermano mayor siga dormido, aunque Ginny siempre me dice que puede pasar un dragón sobre él y James no despertará... extraño a tu hermosa madre ― Se lamentó Harry mientras Lily le quitaba las gafas y las lanzaba al suelo ― No, mi amor ― Con un movimiento de la varita Harry volvía a tener sus gafas puestas y Lily aplaudía entusiasta ― Tu madre hoy se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo ― Sonrió Harry recordando el cuerpo de su mujer ― Extraño a tu madre Lily ― Suspiró mientras su hija jugaba con su cabello y dejaba algunos accesorios en él ― Aunque no olvidaré con tanta facilidad todas las veces que me ignoró... me ignoró cielo !A mí! al hombre más irresistible del mundo, al mejor papá, al mejor esposo, al mejor amante... cambiemos de tema ― Repuso intentando borrar las imágenes que se arremolinaron en su mente acerca de esa mujer tan deliciosa ― Mañana le darás la sorpresa, ya verás que llorará de la alegría y tus hermanos serán los responsables de explicar mi conducta con ella ― Sonrió Harry, Lily se acomodó en el regazo de su padre y bostezo sin dejar caer el chupete ― ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía para atender antes su trabajo, a ustedes, la casa y a mí? siempre me he preguntado eso, cielo. Supongo que es una súper mujer... una muy súper mujer ― Sonrió y vio a Lily profundamente dormida. Se levantó con cuidado y acostó a Lily en su cuna, se quitó el collar que Lily había dejado alrededor de su cuello, la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente y se encaminó hasta su habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Ginny saliendo del baño que había en la habitación con pijama.

― ¿Éstas son horas de llegar? ― Ella lo miró a los ojos y soltó una carcajada monumental ― ¡Ginevra no hagas ruidos, recién se durmió Lily! ― Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos, pero no dejó de reír ― Son las dos de la madrugada ― Le recriminó y Ginny lo miró sonriendo.

― Hace años que no salía, perdí la noción del tiempo ― Repuso ella comenzando a arreglar la cama para acostarse. Harry la miraba serio poniendo atención en el cuerpo de su mujer, viendo como el pequeño pijama enseñaba mucho más de lo que cubría.

― Imagino que te divertiste demasiado si perdiste la noción del tiempo ― Comentó él mordaz, comenzando a desvestirse.

― Me divertí mucho ― Ella insegura se acercó a Harry y se sentó junto a él, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió triste ― Supongo que dejaste que Lily te peinara o algo así.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Porque tienes el pelo con pinches rosas y verdes ― Ella alzó la mano, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo ― ¿Te los quito?

― Por favor ― Suspiró Harry y ella sonrió mientras comenzaba a quitar los pinches que Lily había dejado en el cabello de su padre y de paso acariciar ese cabello indomable que tanto había extrañado palpar con el correr de los días.

― Estaba enojada contigo, no sabía qué pasaba, pero hoy en la tarde cuándo me marginaste de la salida familiar me heriste, me enfureciste. Al principio pensé que algo iba mal en el trabajo, por eso no insistí, pero...

― ¿Pero?

― Harry yo voy a entender... ― Él frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ginny derramar lagrimas.

― ¿Qué vas a entender? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

― Llegas tarde del ministerio y cuando llegas temprano te encierras en tu despacho o le dedicas el tiempo a los niños y si soy honesta me encanta ver como te ríes con James, cómo le explicas a Albus cada cosa que él te pregunta y cómo cuidas a Lily, ver como disfrutas de nuestros hijos me vuelve loca, pero ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me besaste en la mañana para despedirte porque te ibas al trabajo o cuando llegas por las tardes o me mirabas para sonreírme... ya no me miras ― Lloró Ginny destrozada, se levantó de la cama enjugándose las lágrimas y miró a su esposo decidida. Harry también se levantó sintiendo como la angustia lo atravesaba, queriendo aliviar el pesar de su esposa ― Quiero saber si hay alguien más ― Exigió ella. Harry la miró confundido.

― ¿Otra persona?

― Por favor Harry no hagas esto más difícil.

― No entiendo a qué te refieres con esto Ginny.

― Quiero saber si tienes una amante.

― ¿Una qué...?

― Ya entendí que no me quieres, que tus desplantes son debido a que no sientes amor por mí, quiero que seas sincero, quiero... ― Ella no pudo seguir hablando porque Harry la asió de la nuca y la besó con toda la pasión y necesidad que habitaba en su interior. Lentamente se separaron, ambos con la respiración alterada, se miraron fijamente durante un segundo o una eternidad, quizás. Las lágrimas no dieron tregua en las mejillas de Ginny y él apesadumbrado las enjugó.

― Mi amor... ― Murmuró con pesar.

― ¿Aún soy tu amor? ― Preguntó ella tímidamente y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, completamente enternecido por ella.

― Tú y los niños son el amor de mi vida.

― Yo creí... éste último tiempo has estado tan distante ― Suspiró ella angustiada.

― Hay una razón...

― ¿Cuál?

― No puedo...

― Potter...

― No me mires así.

― Dime ahora.

― No puedo, tus hijos me van a matar ― Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida.

― ¿Ellos están relacionado en todo esto?

― Más de lo que crees.

― Entonces... ¿No hay otra mujer? ― Preguntó ella suspirando, mirando los labios de su esposo.

― Jamás he podido contigo, no tengo cabeza para pensar en otras ― Respondió Harry sonriendo.

― Tienes la misma sonrisa boba que pones cuando miras a Lily ― Susurró Ginny.

― Es que las pelirrojas me ponen idiota ― Los dos rieron y Harry aprovechó la ocasión para besarla ― Te extraño, cariño.

― Perdóname por desconfiar de ti.

― Imagino lo que sentías, fui un idiota, pero si no me mantenía distante de ti terminaría confesando algo que... no me hagas hablar cariño, te prometo que mañana te explico todo.

― Pensé que...

― Sé que fui un idiota, me comporté como un imbécil, pero te juro que mañana te daré todas las explicaciones pertinentes ― Aseveró Harry tomando el rostro de su mujer con ambas manos mirando esos ojos castaños con convicción, Ginny asintió.

― Mañana ― Advirtió ella.

― Mañana ― Murmuró Harry ― Ahora necesito dormir contigo...

― ¿Abrazados? ― Sonrió Ginny mientras Harry la besaba y caían sobre la cama.

― Entra despacio y sostén con cuidad la torta, James

― Sí, papá

― Albus el regalo está en la habitación de Lily, justo debajo de todos sus peluches, ve a buscarlo

― Sí, papá.

― Cariño ― Sonrió Harry besando la mejilla de su hija ― Llegó el día ― Lily sonrió mientras Albus llegaba corriendo con un gran regalo.

― ¡Listo papi!

― ¡Shhh! ― Chistó James y Albus se tapó la boca.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpó, Harry abrió la puerta y aliviado vio que Ginny seguía dormida.

― Muy bien, entremos... despacio niños ― Les advirtió Harry, ellos asintieron. Los cuatro entraron en la habitación matrimonial, Albus se subió a la cama despacio y James, Harry y Lily se acercaron por el costado. Al besó la mejilla de su madre y ella se removió con una sonrisa.

― Harry...

― Mami ― Le sonrió el pequeño, Ginny abrió los ojos y vio divertida a su hijo.

― Te pareces tanto a tu padre ― Al frunció el ceño, miró a su padre y él asintió sonriendo.

― ¡FELIZ DÍA MAMÁ! ― Gritaron los tres, sorprendiendo a Ginny quién no había visto ni a Harry ni a sus dos hijos. Se sentó en la cama sonriendo emocionada siendo abrazada por Al.

― ¡Mira la torta mami! ― Dijo James expectante.

― ¡Es preciosa y con seguridad estará deliciosa mi amor! ― Sonrió Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos, James dejó la torta sobre la mesita de noche y saltó sobre su madre. Ella miró emocionada a Harry quién le sonrió divertido.

― Falta una sorpresa ― Explicó Harry. Los niños se sentaron y miraron sonrientes a su madre.

― ¿Otra? ― Preguntó Ginny. Su esposo se sentó en el suelo y dejó a Lily junto a él, puso ambas manos en la cintura de su hija y le sonrió a la pequeña pelirroja.

― Vamos cielo, enséñale a tu madre... ― Lily sonrió y con paso lento, pero seguro comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba su madre, quien la miraba sorprendida y emocionada hasta los huesos.

― Lily ― Tomó en brazos a su hija entre risas y llantos.

― No es todo ― Dijo Harry sonriendo ― Anda cielo, háblale a tu madre.

― Mamá, mami... fii día ― Titubeó Lily sonriendo, Ginny ya no daba más con la emoción y lloraba abiertamente.

― Les dije que iba a llorar ― Les recordó Harry a los niños sonriendo.

― ¡Mami no llores, planeamos tu día!

― Siempre dices que esperas salir un día de la cocina y nosotros prepararemos la comida hoy, tú no debes preocuparte de nada mami, hoy es tu día ― Le aclaró James y Ginny sonrió mirando enternecida a sus tres hijos.

― ¿Hace cuánto qué Lily camina?

― Una semana, fue todo un milagro que no lo hiciera frente de ti ― Dijo Harry.

― Le advertimos que no podía estropear la sorpresa para ti mami ― Insistió Albus.

― Si daba antes la sorpresa ella sabía que se iría de la casa ― Le explicó James, Ginny sonrió resignada y Harry lo miró severamente. Lily se paró en la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba su padre y él la abrazó sonriente.

― ¿Qué les parece si bajan y me esperan para que preparemos el desayuno? ― Los niños asintieron y bajaron de la cama, pero antes de que salieran de la habitación Lily llamó a Al y James le ayudó a su hermana a bajar de la cama, tomando la mano de Al Lily salió de la habitación junto con sus dos hermanos.

― ¿Recuerdas que ayer me pediste explicaciones acerca de mi conducta? Pues... ― Ginny se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y Harry la recibió gustoso.

― No me debes nada, amor ― Sonrió Ginny.

― Pero ayer...

― Ayer nada, eres un hombre maravilloso Potter ― Él arqueó las cejas y sin reparo alguno sus manos tuvieron como único destino el trasero de su esposa.

― Extrañaba su trasero, señora Potter ― Ginny rió y le dio un dulce beso.

― Gracias por esta sorpresa, te amo Harry Potter.

― Feliz día mamá gallina ― Sonrieron y se besaron.

* * *

Especialmente para Nat Potter W, Mary Dominguez y Rocidito... es un poco atrasado y apenas me dio tiempo para corregir, pero quise subirlo antes de que me fallara el internet ¡Feliz día chicas! Las admiro completamente!


End file.
